vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Past Games
=1999= VC Catz -- 1999 Rumor circulates that there is a panther roaming the hills around Vista City. Huge cat tracks, the remains of small animals found butchered, a hand full of sightings all keep people on edge and looking. The detectives are pouring over a strange break in, someone went to a lot of trouble to break into a meat market, stole very little, and left about $2000.00 in strange gold coins on the counter. That evening they are brought a cloaked man. One Diter by name. He is a Leoman, a cat man. They manage it solve the "panther" case, but have another. Diter is very similar (with the exception of species) to Dr. Detier Klaus, a doctor missing for about the same time that Diter claims to have been in the area. A search of The Doctor's office turns up a strange unreadable book. Diter claims it to be a spell book he himself lost many years ago. A trip into the hills about VC also finds the place Diter said he first found himself. On the way up they encounter MIB agents that manage to blow the site sky high and the magic Level in VC off the charts. Random events are happening all over the city the Mana Storm. They so fail to stop the magic flow that they make it worse. Two more people from VC-Prime vanish, Panther Walks With Him, the Local Shaman and Sonja Traveler, one of the detectives. In their place are two more people from Diter's family. Leaur, a wife of his and Seelein a daughter of the clan. The wide open gate allows other affects as well. A live T-rex, a hippo in a pool, Biblical healing during a Pentecostal revival meeting, The Rats, and transformations a plenty. The cops run around trying reign in the madness. The whole city gets closer to the Know and ammo sales peak. The Leomans are staying with the Ashbys as the Mana Storm has things out of hand. The girls are getting out of hand as well as tween-aged Mikki Ashby and her BBFs proceed to make a mockery of national security with Seelein. They get more help at the local disabled Veteran's Home in the person of Papa Joe. Diter using psionic healing skills restored Joe's hands, making him capable of doing magic again. Diter reversed many of the effects of the storm and Joe uses Voodun rites to make people forget. One who is not going to forget is Cindy Crawford the cheetah girl. As the team assembles old friends of Dr. Klaus Dr. Steven Strange and Dr. Jerold Saille are added to the roster They work with Papa Joe and the Indian emergency back up Shaman Standing Bear to find a way to get the lost people on both sides back Diter also uses his psionic abilities to restore Rebecca Stevens, who had a mad science robotic arm. The group moves to Black Lake for a little separation after the public gets wind of the "cat people". Steve turns the tables by hiring the worst of the yapping dogs to guard the Leomans' right to privacy. Gene Sylow instead of barking at the B-13 types barks for them. The Indians still with a contact to the other side via Panther Walks with him guard the gate. Meanwhile... Sonja and Panther Walks With Him arrive in the Clan compound of the Shambella Clan. They find Dr. Detier Klaus in good condition. They are informed that help is on the way. Before the help arrives PWWH falls into a deep coma after warning Sonja to cooperate with the Greyhawkens. His soul bound on the other side is too far from him. The three people are taken across the Eyrian Empire in a flying ship. They get to see several sights along the way, learning that this world is one of great magic and many different kinds of people. Coran the Golden, and his Grandson Julian the Healer are among them Julian is Sonja's main guide. They switch ships and dive down the gate. On VC-Prime the coming of the ship is waited for. they arrive in Black Lake, The Ashbys are regenerated and rejuvenated, Steve loses his bionic limbs. They load everyone up and after a brief stop to play on the Moon, they arrive in Area 51 for a diplomatic con fab. The basics of a Lost Persons Treaty are hammered out. Before the Greyhawkens leave Team Alpha attacks in force attempting to destroy the Starplinker and the aliens. They fail. VC Rats -- 1999 to Present The Mana Storm associated with VC-Catz turns 1000 violent criminals into Rats. After a confrontation at J&J Distributors the known Rats some 250 are loaded into a truck and taken to Black Lake. There Diter is using his spells to try and reverse the curse. He has few uses of the spell a day, it is going to a long process and not every rat responds to the spell. He also requires they confess to any crimes they have committed. When the Vigilant arrives Julian turns The Rats back into men. He lays the malediction on them that if they engage in crime again they will revert to rats. Some have proven weak and indeed turned back again. An ongoing circumstance. Mickey the Rat is one such. The situations with the rats led to the VC Mini Mill game and to several incidents in other games. Mancuso Heights was founded to deal with those cursed criminals that could not keep their noses clean. =2001= VC Bo Peep -- 2001 An Ane from a parallel universe is shot down. Remains of the Ane craft pose a serious threat to Earth and must be removed. She lays low for six months. The Bureau makes contact with a strangely nature-tuned woman named Amalthea Skywatcher. Team Alpha attacks the Ane Frigate picking her up and gets its legs cut off. The Galan Database is left behind. This runs concurrent to and entangled in VC Meteor Crisis. VC Meteor Crisis -- 2001 Pieces of the ship from VC Bo Peep threaten the world. Steven Ashby and comrades take high risk missions into space to stop the falling debris. All missions are successful, but at the cost of Deke Slayton's life, and damage to the shuttle Atlantis. This runs concurrent to and entangled in VC Bo Peep. =2002= VC Vampire Stalkers -- 2002 Strange murders are stalking Vista City. The first was a woman found burned to death and quickly in the alley behind a flower shop. Tracing her back discovered a person with strange habits, and likely an identity thief and murderer herself. Then a man is killed outside of Mike's Bar and Grill. There are witnesses. One of them is a disheveled kid named Ed Finch. The man was shot with a shotgun and his flesh burned to powder before the witnesses eyes. Tracing him down proves that like the first victim he had some unsavory habits. Still murder is murder. The case moves into the realm of the SIS. About this time Simon Plotnik comes to the police station with claims that his life is threatened. A unassuming simple man that raises rabbits and works as a security guard on the night shift. Oh, did I mention he is a vampire? Investigations continue and Simon gets some police protection. The Detectives are starting to track down the killers. They find that Simon's house is being staked out. They stake out the stake out. It all comes to a head when the police capture the kill team, the remaining two assailants try to flee the scene. A high speed chase ensues. The killers have a collision resulting in a closed head injury for one and the other being shot. The illicit vampire hunters are processed through the 13th District Court. Their trigger man is criminally insane and warehoused in maximum security. The two survivors are induced into B-13. Robert Stalk is working the Warp Drive Project. August LaFontaine is working in another Bureau 13 team, location unknown. Simon Plotnik AKA Samuel Penitent, the stalked vampire and general nice guy is given a new identity by Bureau 13 and a job as the VCPD night desk. VC Babylonian Astrologer -- 2002 Local celebrity Astrologer to the Stars Nickolus Millennium Is taken over by a Babylonian god. The cops become aware of the case when a body delivers itself to the VCPD to report its murder. Investigation identified the body as Solomon Magistar, an Egyptian national. The trail of the body is traced back to the house of one Nickolus Millennium, local astrologer to the stars. A sordid tale of art theft and the trading of ancient artifacts is uncovered as the police try to track down Millennium on the run. It ends along the coast in a plunge into the water that no one figured on surviving. Millennium himself ended up at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic in a persistent vegetative state. Cory Acosta and Skip Henkie survived with bruises. The primary artifact of the search, an ancient Babylonian cylinder seal was never recovered. As it was in the possession of Millennium it is feared lost in the sea. Cory is left with memories of a horizon spanning figure of stern fatherly aspect. She herself was lifted out of the water by a force unknown. She didn't rescue Skip Heinke and Nickolus Millennium as was assumed. Cory has never reported this. Dr. James Smythe properly identified the ritual as one to unmake the name of ball-nor-pell, not one to summon him, depriving the demon of his name and existence. VC Mini Mill -- 2002 A gang of Rats steals a mini mill via credit card fraud to try and turn guns into artillery pieces they can handle. They get caught. This establishes that independent gangs of Rats are where a good many of the missing people had gone. Mancuso Heights is set up, and Mickey the Rat starts his pamphleteering efforts. =2003= VC Moon Shot -- 2003 Steven Ashby conspires and succeeds in getting back to the moon to retrieve a warp shuttle left by the Ane History Scouts. Steve and crew visit Mars, go faster than light and talk Galan into a real first contact. The World is Changed. The Warp Drive Project is founded. VC Demonic Bank Robbers -- 2003 Mayor Matthew Simons fires the SIS. Shortly thereafter a coven of evil magicians the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse uses a demon to break into a Wells Fargo Bank. The SIS in the person of the Mancuso Detective Agency tracks down the clues including a trip to San Diego to ID a tattoo. With the death and insanity toll rising they finally get a break in evidence the Coven was trying to destroy. They find Brother Job, a monk that had escaped from the Coven had evidence to put them all away. The also learn the Mayor Simons had made a dark pack with the Coven to win the election. VC Ghost Earl -- 2003 The ghost of Earl Harvy a detective killed in the SIS squad room appears to Sonja Moody while Tony McKenzie is getting Bureau 13 training. Elise Harconi medium recommended by Papa Joe allows the ghost to tell its story and rest. VC Big Foot -- 2003 Something monstrous is stalking the campers in the Mount Shasta campgrounds. A huge animal comes out of the dark, rips up tents, and damages vehicles then vanishes into the woods. The mystery is chased for two camping seasons. Numerous false leads and red herrings have both the NCTC Sheriff's Department and the VCPD running around trying to find leads. They even solve a number of cold cases they didn't know existed. It brings them no closer to the main mystery. Hair is found, it tests as brown bear. A camper shots the creature to little effect. All attempts to track the creature end back at the same pond with no exit. Even shamanistic efforts are in vain as there is nothing spiritually disturbed at the site. Even video is gotten from the Vista City Midnight Stalkers. The break comes when wildlife cameras are placed around the pond. An image of the "creature' being lifted out by helicopter is caught. The chopper is tracked down and a bust made at an isolated warehouse. The "bigfoot" is a small mecha artistically draped in bear hides. All involved at the site are captured, Nogano America tried to scare the NCTC off Mount Shasta to search for diamonds based on an old geological report, a mistaken report. Nogano Corporate denies responsibility and gets off the hook when a VP falls on his sword, as expected. No diamonds after all. VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix -- 2003 An explosion in a NamCor Developments lab. Leads the detectives to a lost and confused Phoenix. She is traced back to Cyberdyne. After much run around by Cyberdyne's ever unhelpful staff the "egg" is traced to a secret Cyberdyne project in the Superstition Mountains and the "Lost Dutchman Mine". B-13 agents arrive to witness the camp obliterated by a second Phoenix. With the help of The Superstitions team the Phoenixes are transported to Black Lake and successfully returned to Greyhawke by Helenanna. Cyberdyne takes it on the nose as the responsible party. It is sold to other interests. The case involved the first contact with The Superstitions, another B-13 team. It also helped map out the operations of Team Alpha after the day of reckoning. Two agents were picked up on the road to take the Phoenixes to Black Lake, one spilled his tale of woe. =2004= VC Centaur -- 2004 Helenanna, who met Steven Ashby in The Olde Phoenix Inn comes to his home world seeking help for an extra dimensional threat that proves to be robots from a possible VC future of a cyberpunk nature. Steve gets her big guns, a monster is killed in Black Lake and The White Republic of the Northwest militia attacks the camp. Helenana returns with guns and the two Phoenixes. From VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix =2006= VC Grave Digger -- 2006 Walking worms are eating bigots. Two men are stripped of flesh. One in the Eternal Elms Cemetery, Robert Bean, Ex KKK turned federal witness. He was found dead across the grave of Renee DuBoes. Chester Muland AKA "The Mook" was found dead on the street down the block from the Shady Lady, stripped of flesh. Pimp with a bigoted streak and a membership in a racist organization. Checking out the grave it was Renee DuBoes: Age: 42 Sex: Female Race: Negro, Cause of death: Exposure. She was found dead in her ramshackled house surrounded by burnt out candles in 1952. Papa Joe's comment on seeing the picture was it was a dark red rite that he should not explain, and could not without consequences, but it was dark, and evil mojo. A visit to the site of her shack proved spooky, very spooky. Something malevolent is there. The last family to live in the house built over the site left back in the 1960s and it has never been successfully sold or lived in since. Later the next year the killings started again with a pair of skinheads. The investigation was reopened with an examination of the property. Gross notes. The garage is run down as you might expect from a house empty for 30 years. The house does not look that run down. The back door is open. The hasp has been broken off the crawl space hatch as well. There is no broken concrete that can't be explained by age. Cracks only, no displacement. The lawn is roughly cut and uncared for. The city comes about about twice a year and cuts it in the summer. A search of the yard. No disturbed Earth. A weed pipe and leaves of weed are found scattered in the back yard. A trail of weed going Northwest pointing at the back door about ten feet long. It is highly scattered as if dropped from a bag on the run. No bag is found. The inside was 1960s all the way. The living room floor is covered in business cards from real estate agents. They date from the 60s forward. The curtains on one window are down. The kitchen has a broken glass on the floor. The master bedroom is another matter. A skeleton lies face down on the bed, a bit of blood having soaked into the covers around it. Dead creepy crawlys littler the bed and floor. On the dresser are two sets of clothing, one male, one female. Also stacked near by is a bag of junk food, and carton of wine coolers. Two bags of weed are also on the dresser Rene DuBoes has turned herself in to something called a Marchdever. In seeking justice she has gone too far. VC The Devil's Watch -- 2006 An evil pocket watch transports Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver from 1878 to the present. He got it from one Mortimer Cubbens, evil guy that died in his care. The watch is contained in the vault of James Smythe. =2007= VC Mother Eater -- 2007 Something is eating Mothers as it moves north. The monster, a bogyman called a Höllekind, a shape shifting thing that can appear as a helpless child is tracked down and killed. The beast's trail leads back to San Diego and a murdered Mexican woman. The Vista City SIS teams up with the Santa Annas to crack the case. It ends in a firefight to the death at the Santa Annas' farm. Coven X is possibly identified as "Team E" recognized by a goathead pendant. They could be associated with the male group that engineered the demonic bark robberies. =2008= VC Magic Plague -- 2008 An investigation into a growing magic plague. They are warned by the Ghost of Sonja Moody's Grandmother. The investigation ends in a climatic battle in the Sinai Desert with a demon from Greyhawke. the Healing Wave quickly follows. VC Vulcan Rescue 2008 The Vulcan Rescue VC What Missing Mummy -- 2008 The the wake of the Healing Wave The mummy of Annarati a 12th Dynasty Egyptian noblewoman and priestess, is missing from Northern California Polytechnic's little Museum. Investigation indicates that someone broke out of the museum, not in. After a brief search the cops learn that a near naked bald woman was taken to Vista City General Hospital as a mental case. Annaratri got better. Her husband Akenraten never remarried all his long 53 years. His tomb was known. It was his spell of longing activated by the divine power of Coran that brought her back. She was transfered to the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic mainly so the telepaths there could communicate with her and teach her how to deal with the modern world. She has since returned to the college to "work" as an expert in ancient Egyptian culture. VC Warp Technology -- 2008 Rescue the trapped Vulcans from their disabled ship. Russia loses control of an Anti-mater plant and Star City (Zvyozdny gorodok) is destroyed. Therilan comes out. VC Election Matters -- 2008 Angelo with the assistance of his computer people bust a possible election fraud. VC Batty Betty -- 2008 Angelo Mancuso finds a bat girl on his lawn. He takes her in and gets some food in her. She has run away from a secret government facility run by The Shop. In the process of discovering The Shop it is revealed that Rusty the Dog is also a Shop creation. Several Shop locations are discovered and more genetic experiments. Angelo manages to get himself over exposed and is retired by Bureau 13. Betty the bat-girl is adopted by the Ashbys. Bureau 13 continues to probe The Shop. =2009= VC Seeking the Shop -- 2009 The Batty Betty game morphs into Seeking The Shop. The SIS and friends make a concerted effort to locate the leaders of this rogue group and bring them to justice. Along the way they dredge up Manitou in Michigan, a robotics genius in Kansas, and the VC-Prime native Ane, as well as more examples of the The Shop's tinkering with the Human genetic code.. The long grueling effort finally ends in a Federal Court room and the guilty parties sent up the river for the rest of their lives. VC Demon Hunters -- 2009 The new players in the SIS Reggie Harris and Jane Kennedy are sent to investigate a weird murder. A beautiful woman Samantha Deering by name has been impaled to the altar of a Catholic Church with a strange Tibetan artifact. Things get weirder when the woman disintegrates the minute the artifact is withdrawn. What follows is a trail of sexual excess that touches the top levels of Vista City money and politics. Reputations are ruined and careers ended. Things heat up with the Tibetan Artifact is stolen right out of the VCPD evidence room. Magic was used to confuse and blind the staff. However the thieves missed Mickey the Rat. With magic being used against them the SIS turned to Professor James Smythe. Using his skills they tracked down the artifact and those that had it. The trail ended in the Superstition Mountains with a man hunt on horse back. The anti climatic end came with the perps peacefully surrendered. Tenzin Explained: "In the time the Western world identifies as the 11th century,certain men made effort to make magic their own. They summoned deamons,creatures of spirit that lack bodies. One for each of the sins they saw as critical, what you call the seven deadly sins. Those seven deamons took bodies from the living, possessing them and driving out the rightful souls. Then they set about corrupting mortals in their particular sin. Some of the deamons went through repeated bodies. Anger is hard to find, it has worn so many. Each worked to imprint magic with the corrupted force they gained as the brought more mortals to damnation and destruction. "In 1618, the demon of lust took the body of a virtuous young woman named Elzibet Grimm. Elizbet died then. The murder was committed long before any of us where born. The deamon wore her flesh like a suit of clothing. Elizbet's body proved tough and enduring. In this time she had the identity of Samantha Deering. There never was such a mortal person. "20 years ago my fellow monks and I discovered the plot to corrupt magic. I was sent forth to stop the Demons. One I found last year. The Damon of Sloth was not hard on the body he had worn since 1807. We trapped him, and took the stolen body away. That was the body you found last year. We have come to cast the Damon of Lust back into the Hell from which it came. Five more are at large, we have the means to find them, to stop them. Lust has yet to be forced back into Hell. Mishandled the Damon can break free of the Kila to possess again." Tenzin and his accomplices did not go down for murder. They proved to the court that Deering was indeed an evil being in the shape of a woman. Five more of these things exist to be found. (Note: Since these events the other five demons have been run to ground and destroyed by various means.) =2010= VC Alien Crash -- 2010 An alien saucer with body crashes into George Samson's garage. Investigations prove the saucer a fake, and the alien a bad genetic mash up. However Samson gets away with several million dollars in claims and artistic rights payments. It is discovered that Samson and the insurance employee that paid the claim over eagerly are identical. More "Samsons" are found. Clues lead to an abandoned minuteman missile command center. Within are found the Cloning Chambers and the 1990s Grade Artificial Intelligence computer that is running the show. Edmond turns out to be the creation of a Mad Science type. Raymond Carson and a Dr. Jymkill Dare. They set him up to run the cloning chambers. Their purpose in this was never made clear. However they brought in the modern hardware and pushed the machine over the P/D limit. Both men stopped coming. Jymkil Dare was murdered by Raymond Carson. Carson was declared not guilty by reason of buck-nuts crazy and is incarcerated at the Ring Lake Ranch. Therilan examined Raymond Carson. He was not pathologically insane. It is his contention that Dr. Dare was taken over by an alien presence (Vegan Infiltrator) that substantially altered his personality and moral standards. Dare built the cloning chambers and the goat people. The first two didn't work at all, the third lived only minutes. When Dr. Dare stated he need to work on live Human subjects to find out what was wrong, and acquired one (George Samson's wife.) Carson killed him. He went total mad scientist and tried to stab Carson with a knife when Carson was trying to stop him. Carson took the rap rather than reveal what they had been doing. VC China Negotiations -- 2010 Therilan wishes to stop reaming China in the China-Ane unwar before she has to start shooting. The source of the problem being China's not so secret attempt to buy Ane from Kenya. The US President, First Lady and Neil Armstrong get a lift to El Nanth. Scientists are dropped at El Nanth, Aneilogs make an appearance. The Chinese problem becomes moot when the Peoples' Republic government falls apart and its remains are increasingly ignored. The Red Army finds its weapons don't work. Those that have found there way into the hands of citizens do; inconvenient that. Various provinces and cities strike out on their own. Tibet, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Manchu declare themselves independent at once. Inner Mongolia and Outer Mongolia are in negotiations to reunite. Several leading nations, including the US are left looking rather embarrassed trying to stick the shattered parts back together when they didn't even like the Chinese government. Ane Diplomacy ensues. VC Yugo Getter -- 2010 An unknown person is stealing Yugos. Yea the crappy little cars from the late 80s. This person is willing to commit theft, fraud, and even murder to get the cars and cover his trail. Investigation tracks down a crazy man near Eugene, Oregon that thinks he can raise Marshal Tito from the grave by starting 13 Yugos with the blood of a Greek virgin. The magical text he is following isn't, it is a snarky bit of Slavic satire. He is just a crazy guy. Pity that doesn't make anyone less dead. VC Precocious Lamb -- 2010 David Lamb (Fogg) arrives at the Warp Drive Project with a lot of knowledge about warp drive, one hell of a native talent with computers and robotics, and a tale of a strange man. This leads the project to discover Chevy Impala and his damaged warp drive ship. The ship is recovered, Danial and Chevy are added to the team. David Lamb becomes part of the Project Dream Team. This is himself, Ed Finch, and Cristina Finch. They crack force fields and Anti-Gravity. =2011= VC The Metas -- 2011 A series of events drops a number of people into the Vista City Earth. Suzy, Molly, Amelia, and CK Dragon a small dragon are found. Raphael is also found in a separate incident. The commonality is these events happen on Mount Shasta. VC Superstition Mountains -- 2011 A solar storm causes the Aurora Borealis to be seen over the Superstition Mountains. Local magic goes wonky. Spirits get frisky and some 300 zombies and an unknown caster apparently from the last time this happened get up and start walking to the Southeast. The Zombies are quickly put down. While looking for more Zombies a squad of troops, and Sonja (again) are exchanged for Greyhawkens. The confrontation with the unusual guests manages to not escalate to violence and they are taken in under the Lost Persons Treaty. The true nature of the magical situation becomes known when further discussions are started with Molly Abba; sparked by returning the current crop of Dimensional inversion refugees. VC-Earth is going to have a magical breakout it is only a matter of time. The only questions are how bad and when? In the spirit of making it less bad Willis and Family form Astral Flame, a band of non Human Greyhawkens to make the idea of being not Human acceptable. Betty Ashby jumps Willis' bones. One of the deciding factors in starting the band. VC Little Green Men -- 2011 Dannon Wright, TV Anchorman claims he was abducted by Little Green Men in a Volkswagen micro bus. This turns out to be a malicious prank orchestrated by his wife to make him look stupid and drunk. It failed. The case was turned over to Federal authorities once it was plain it was a kidnapping, not a drunk with an active imagination. Mr. Wright declined to press any charges, but used the incident in Divorce Court to obtain a settlement very much in his favor. That is his ex got kicked to the curb. Dannon Wright might sound like a newsbot with a mind that is mud-puddle deep, but he is not. VC Incubus Summoner -- 2011 The SIS is investigating several women that claim to have been assaulted by an invisible assailant. Papa Joe is able to catch one creature, but assaults continue and are growing. Marcus Fox, in prison for the Demonic Bank Robberies, sends a letter to Chief Moody threatening horrible consequences unless he is freed. The investigation calls in more help. The focus shifts from the piecemeal catching of single demons to finding the artifact that is summoning them and destroying same. Fox is of the opinion they cannot. The The Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith the Holy SWAT team and Raphael are asked to help Papa Joe deal with the demons. (The Church Fathers get a bit of a shock on the cloud walk) In a run down of Fox's properties the object is located along with several magical artifacts and a Faun girl he had magically enslaved. While her bosses natter and gromish over what to do Julie Richards takes the bold step of calling Anthony, a locally available primal being to take out the device. He does so. Bosses are shocked. Julie does not care. At the same time Fox died in horrible agony in his prison cell. From all indications his soul was dragged to Hell. Incidentally Micheal Flynn is introduced to the idea of holy magic and performs his first spells. One of which gets him assaulted by boobies. =2012= VC Old Time Religion -- 2012 Father Micheal Flynn raised a child from the dead and all heck breaks loose. The Vatican swoops in to contain and protect Flynn. They get him to Rome. Julian is called at FLynn's suggestion as someone that might be able to explain. Julian's arrival In Glory shakes Pope Benny Dick and he flees the office. He will resign a month latter. (Meta:' I love when life hands me game moves) Flynn asks Julian if he can take him to meet Jesus. After some thought Julian says he can. A spooky trip through The Stacks leads to the Temple in Jerusalem and an interview with Yehoshua. The resulting interview tape results in the Yehoshua Video. Flynn quits the Church right there in his heart. They lost the message. It is Jesus he cares about, not Rome. Flynn is not the only person doing instant cures. The uploaded Yehoshua Viseo starts pulling people out of the woodwork. Julian helps Flynn acquire a headquarters/hideout he can work from without getting mobbed. The Enlightenment Movement gets started. Continued in VC Enlightened/Unenlightened. VC Street Fight -- 2012 (AKA Vista City Dragon) A dimensional intrusion drops a Dragon and the Centaur it is fighting into the streets of Vista City, incidentally in the middle of a gang rumble. There is mayhem. The dead and wounded liter the street, The Centaur is located in the remains of a head shop that he inadvertently trashed staggering through it. Named Fenton the Black, while not a model of wit and grace he is not hostile to the locals either. The Dragon a blue called Lex is located in a nearby warehouse. Specialists (Astral Flame and Raphael take the dragon alive. Orane recovers Office Hedovf's head (messily) Raphael heals the beast in exchange for a holy oath. Surprisingly, and thanks to the intervention of Micheal Flynn everyone survives, including the dead people. The prosecution decides to handle the matter with deporting the Dragon. The entire event is twisted like a bowel of pasta, the gang members "know nothing" as is typical. Fenton cannot recall who swung at who or who attacked first. There were bullet holes in his armor. The VCPD is not happy with the call. This is the first action by the to be created Department of Super Heroes. The FBI super SWAT team. Vista City Bandits -- 2012 A crime wave of usual robberies turns out to be the work of Meta Racoons. Genetically enhanced racoons that are larger and much smarter than the usual kind. Communication is established with the "Bandits". they are moved into better circumstances. An investigation into the circumstances of their creation find that a younger Nogano son was funding the work of a mad science type that was willing to go to any end to prove his discredited teacher correct. Well he did and he did. Both were "enticed" to return to the USA by Basha. Manocisu Nicao the Mad Scientist wigged out and is in protective custody. Nogano Jiro was murdered in prison: Suicide by goon. VC Indian County Ripper -- 2012 Violent murderer of women that leaves Zodiac like taunting letters for the police. The perp is a super cyborg created by Nogano. He is finally stopped after two murders. However he leaves a legacy of computer files and even after dying strikes out at the Nogano corporation. He managed to bring down the whole family forcing the principles to liquidate and go into hiding. Vista City Careless Children -- 2012 Three Teens disappear into an allegedly haunted house on Halloween night. The house on 666 Dybukk Avenue is a crumbling Victorian. Two members of the SIS Cory Accosta and Hilda Flieschenbaum; and Micheal Flynn enter in search of the kids. They find ample evidence of nefarious and supernatural dealings. They end up on the fourth floor attic, the house has no fourth floor. A further door takes them into Ugardan Manor outside of Seahaven on Greyhawke. They find the three teens, very scared and more than ready to go home. Some minor adventure in Seahaven that night they house with the Blackmanes On return they are prepared to deal with the place and Molly the ED meta Human from the DSH names the location as a portal to the House that Jack Built. An impossible to deal with deal. After clearing the House of anything might need rescue a magical stone barrier is placed around the house and a magic negating artifact installed in the hall. Vista City Ghost -- 2012 Steven Ashby sees the ghost of Deke Slayton in space. In the course of investigation he get Therilan. Her presence and sensor package invokes the Littleton Uncertainty Principle Once the sensors are turned off Deke makes an appearance. It seems he is stuck in space due to having died there and his body scattered and never buried. Therilan fires those sensors back up and gathers every bit of Human tissue in orbit she can find, filters the not Deke from the lot and gives Steve a box with about half a kilo of matter. Then Micheal Flynn, also along for the ride casts a reincarnation on the box. Deke appears as a young woman. Everyone, Flynn included, is shocked by the occurrence. Therilan is really getting her brain bent. Deke, now Donna Ashby (Nee Slayton) goes home with Steve to get her now female feet under her. Jennifer acts as female technical adviser. Donna decides that reestablishing an official presence as Deke Slayton is not necessary or advisable. She takes position as a "Human refugee" under the Lost Persons Treaty, All the old dogs down at the Warp Drive Project and the Corps of Discovery are clued into the deal. Some are more accepting than others. (ongoing) Vista City Weather Monster -- 2012 At the beginning of December it begins snowing hard. The snow does not let up as the inch count passes a foot and higher. Snow is falling at an inch an hour as the city grinds to a total halt. Investigation indicate the snowstorm has magical roots. It is centered on Mount Shasta and localized to this area. The pattern is anomalous and unmoving. It has roots in the recent jump in the breakout clock caused by the vanishing of Pyongyang NK. The City starts calling in all the outside help they can get. The Solar Patrol is asked to rescue trapped persons. The DSH sends literal muscle and all the magic they have. They even get Molly Abba who tries to stop the storm. She couldn't. She immediately teleported to Police Chief Moody to inform him of the fact that something very powerful was driving this, what did he need? (Weather working is done nude, picture picture) The snowstorm lasted for twenty hours and dropped twenty inches of snow on the city. It was followed by an Earthquake that caused, or was caused by the collapse of the second cone on Mt. Shasta. It was determined by an expedition to the half world with Raphael (who can get there) that the Shasta Dragon had died. All volcanoes have a Dragon. They are expressions of the spirit of the Earth. In the process of this they rescued the Fauns encountered on the last trip here. Once this event happened the temperatures came back to normal and the snow started to melt. Due to major magical help it was directed into places it was needed, not into further damaging floods. Due to massive help Vista City was 90% restored by Christmas and only two lives where lost. =2013= Vista City Murder Cases -- 2013 Mickey the Rat fines a gold pool stick that opens a Pandora's box of open cases. Numerous murder and suicide victims are located, some dating back to the 1920s, located in the anaerobic waters of Little Bear Lake. *Several Mob hits dating back to the 40s *The suicide of a grade B silent film actress. *A Dagon cult murder. *A Rape, Murder, and dismemberment The main case that started it proves to be a twisted affair of mob "justice" a dimensional rift and what looks to be bad driving. Vista City Plane Crash -- 2013 A large private jet crashes into what is left of Vista City General Hospital. The situation quickly escalates as it is evident there is foul play involved. Wilbur Newton and his employees have been willfully and complexly murdered. In the course of a hair tearing investigation, caused mainly by Mr. Newton's cooperate arrangements, Newton and his people are raised from the dead. He reveals King's Row. The perpetrators have carefully hidden their tracks in a way that only vast amounts of money can accomplish. While the identity of the direct killer is known and he is in custody they are still tracking back the money and influence to get the spider at the center of the web, a Mr. George A Washington, member of King's Row. George A Washington was eventually pursued by heavy money to the point he commuted suicide rather than have his dirty laundry aired in public. His death resulted in an explosion of lawsuits over the remaining money, assuring that lawyers will get most of it. Vista City Big Uneasy Cop Crisis -- 2013 In the wake of the no lethal law the New Orleans police department resigns in mass. 78% of the force quits rather than have their toys taken away. The city government follows as it becomes apparent to the people that they don't really need them. We won't even discuss the rampant corruption, graft, and embezzlement that fills the whole of the government like a cancer. Many people are arrested. The Department of Super Heroes, the DEA and FBI move in to fill the law reinforcement gap while the local Constables are reorganized, and new hires are trained. Molly Suzy and Andy deal with a "crazy" vigilante that is not just killing bad people,he is making them turn themselves in afterward. The vigilante calling himself Fairy Godfather and dressing like Baron Samedi is briefly captured. He escapes after an interview reveals his purposes and reasons. Vigilante justice in the face of official corruption. He is still at large Vista City Enlightened/Unenlightened 2013 Micheal Flynn and his friends in the Enlightenment Movement face injurious persecution for being different, and shaking things up. Flynn investigates a strange murder of a Gifted woman in a Chicago Catholic Church by the priest. In the end helping clean out an infested Church in Chicago. Much to the distaste of the Chicago Police no changes were pressed. The causes of this and other similar cases including the destruction of an entire church in Oklahoma was traced down to increased demonic activity in the face of the enlightenment. The principle demon was destroyed by the DSH. Cases have slacked off since. A long talk with the Pope abut the future of religion. 2014 Michael Flynn is asked to aid on Greyhawke with a magically afflicted priest from Ireland c1066. He succeeds in saving the guy from being killed and has brought him back to Earth. We find that FLynn has not overcome is fear of a randy female. He Visits Raphael's home in Maltaarano Father Patric the temporally displaced priest speaks of a monastery in which an ancient copy of the Book of Enlightenment was rumored to lie. Flynn investigates with friends. They find the location has a ruined monastery that in the half world is not ruined. It appears when the weather is just right. They have entered it and discovered it peopled by Non-Catholic Christians that feared Rome might decide to burn them after it ran out of Cathars. In an effort to recover the books Mike Flynn and his companions check out the archive. A manticore is guarding the books and threatens to eat Flynn. Flynn stuns it and calls the others down to keep it stunned and recover the archive, which they do. He returns with Helen tasked to examine the greater world. She also examines Mike. 2015 A Sasquatch family knocks on Mike's back door with a badly mauled child. Vista City Foodie Revolutionary -- 2013 Arson at The Haute Dog Stand Someone is tossing termite bombs at foodie restaurants. To start with there were no suspects.It is noted that they mix their own thermite and have some knowledge of mechanical hacking. A "manifesto", a short rant really was sent to the Vista City Guardian. To wit: "i HATE FUCKING FOODIES, THEY WRECK MY FOOD. i HAVE JUST BEGUN TO FIGHT!! -- cHILD OF cHILD" Two additional restaurants were attacked. I Scream and Pepper, Mint, Paddies false leads were followed in terms of local food critics in the media. The last attack a thermite mortar shell ended in a chase and the arrest of a department store dummy in a robot tricked out car. A pneumatic gun to launch thermite bombs and a subspace remote control system. The perpetrator was found in Los Angeles, mainly by tracing back the car. He is a mad genius named Jody Byrd. Very mad, and very much a genius. He is currently being treated at Big Sur Mental Health Clinic. When he gets himself better he has a job at the Corps of Discovery Vista City Oklahoma City Threat -- 2013 A strange object is found in front of the Paseo Grill, located in Oklahoma’s historic Paseo Arts District, The object, a bizarre concrete block weighing several hundred pounds. A bronze plaque attached to the monument bears these words, “In the Year of Our Lord 2012 Creer Pipi claimed this land for Azathoth.” Investigation proved the plaque had writing identified as "Gallifrayan" on the back. No translation. A "Franco" and "Merced" were overheard speaking about the block. They drove a rented car. The restaurant sold the block on evil-bay. It was bought by the above people who eventually allowed it to be examined. While nothing concussive was discovered it ended, more or less, with an encounter in James Smythes office with someone called "The Doctor". No immediate threat was ever identified associated with the block. However, as usual, several were located not associated with the block including a Lich "living" in an old store. ''Meta: This was prompted by an actual event. The block and restaurant are real.'' Vista City Public Order -- 2013 A ball of light is turning Tanuki into Humans. Three victims in three days. The magic involved proves extremely fragile and all victims are recovered in a matter of under an hour from the event. One in the VCPD headquarters and two at the Temple of Blackmane. Investigation leads to Richard Head, a known racist Asshole and member of the Vista City Moral Guardians The normally brash and cocky Head had been turned into a Mouse but was using the artifact anyway, a wand that promised to turn Tanuki into nice safe humans. The incident got more press after attention that did the actual event. The Tanuki community wanted Head nailed to the wall. Team Maroon painted him as the victim of a vicious magical attack. Head was allowed to plea and was sent for a year to Ring Lake Ranch, more treatment center than prison. The nature of the mousing artifacts is learned, a regenerating non sentient entity of Primal that makes the things in the vicinity of those that might take a bargain too good to be true. Cleo MacAllaster is recruited to do a number of PSAs on why you don't do that. '''''Meta: The name anticipated race riots. The Characters were much more efficient than that. =2014= Vista City Magic of Blackstone -- 2014 The police called to make a welfare check. The victim was found sitting on his couch in a typical bachelor's apartment. He is wearing a Halloween grade top hat and "satin" cape. In his hands is a flat game box "The Magic World of Blackstone: Beginners Edition" The only wound is a burn mark on the right temple. The DB is James Joslyn. 21, male Caucasian. A student at Northern California Polytechnic. Investigation proves the cause of death was a modified phaser on extra heavy stun right against the temple. Bobby Darren is pegged as the killer. He has the phaser, bought the magic game. He figured that Joslyn's girlfriend Ranya would look to him if Joslyn was out of the way. He is sentenced to Life in Prison for Murder One. In spite of the manufactured scene no anti-magic forces or feeling were involved. As a result of the case a database of phaser effects is being assembled. Doubtless gruesome studies with "Human analogs" is in order. There are also calls for methods to trace phaser usage. State Congress critter Barney Flute promised ill considered legislation soon. Vista City Howling Crypt -- 2014 Coyotes are gathering around a crypt "HARKER" in the Eternal Elms Cemetery to howl at the rising of the Moon. ''Harker: The crypt was built in 1910. The first interned was Christa Harker in 1912, the wife of railroad executive Tony Harker. She died after giving birth at the tender age of 19.'' In the years after this Tony Harker is said to have gone over the deep end. He spent money on mediums, and mad schemes. Things were done to the crypt that there are no record to indicate what was done. It is said that many objects when in and none ever came out. At last he was seen to enter the crypt and did not come out. On checking the crypt cemetery workings found the locks and latches had been removed. The door was a solid slab of stone with no hinge or handle. A note on Tony Harker's desk stated he would be with Cristina one way or the other. She would come to him, or he would go to her. He didn't not care which. Tony Harker was never seen again. Police have broken down the door and descended sixty feet below the ground to an iron puzzle door. Beyond the door is a giant clock work that includes a clearly hazardous maze to the bottom of the unexpected underground chamber. A second door is found there a standard ship's watertight door with the handle broken off. Within is another chamber. A huge shaft comes through the wall over head and leads to a complex machine in the middle of the room. Various parts turn and spin. Energies crackle and flow among the parts. Two crystal coffins stand at a 70 degree angle. They are connected by various wires and conduits. Above them is the face of an extremely complex clock that shows everything from seconds to planetary movement. All the slower hands are nearly to the zenith of their travel. Within the crystal coffins are two people. A man of troubled features and a woman of exquisite beauty. Piled around the room is loot. Art objects, gold and sliver coins On the floor in front of the man's coffin is a book. After magically reading the instruction book Azerch attempts to divert the unexpected magical life energy overflow. Her spellcraft indicants it will badly affect the dead of the cemetery. He attempt to diver it into a ready corpse goes badly, popping the corpse and sending magical energy into herself and her fellow agents in a painful and painfully embarrassing fashion. The Harkers are however alive and well. On the good side there are no undead roaming the graveyard. The second side effect was restoring "Lydia", a first century Christian martyr, to life. Her skull was a part of the resurrection machine. All three have been placed under the Care of Dr. Carver to aid in dealing with being out of time. Vista City Wicked Thoughts -- 2014 Jennifer Ashby has an atypical stroke that proves to be caused by malevolent magic. Research indicates she is not the only Enlightened woman so afflicted. The culprit turned up to be Pat Robinovich once again calling down God's wrath on those that he does not have the religious pay grade to condemn. This time, with the rising magic the dark god Dagon answered him. By the Time Jennifer Ashby got to Robinovich he had already called William Cracker. He recognized that he was in deep dodo and sought help. As of a result of that help, and Jen getting to him first he will get to retire from public life, not push up daisies. Vista City Night Stalker -- 2014 FBI Agent Karl Kolchak, missing since 1977 is found on a fire road under Mount Shasta. Who did this is likely to never be found. Why is apparently part of the Great Purge. Karl is dealing with being displaced in time and getting back to the profession of muckraker. Karl has taken up working for FNN and writing books on the the technology and magical breakouts. Karl writes the book The Replicator & You to decidedly mixed reception 2015 Karl investigates the racist attitudes and actions of Faux News host Glen Peck. In a reverse attack interview in his own show he gets him "laid off". He interviews Fairy Godfather a total freak job for justice. 2016 Karl, Kalvin Watterson, and others crack open a seething evil onion of corruption in Philadelphia PA. From graft to illegal incarceration. Vista City Ronnie Raygun -- 2014 A man claiming to be President Ronnie Raygun is admitted to Smoke on the Mountains Mental Health Center. Seeking aid in his treatment Dr. Sliva Windchilde calls Dr. Martin Forrester of the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic. By his own words he became conscious on a mountain road with a bloody table leg in his hand. Police picked him up on a tip of a drunk or ill person staggering down the road, without the table leg. Ronnie Raygun, in the body of Claus Barnsm a 36 year old drifter and vagrant, claims to last remember being wheeled into Walter Reed Hospital to have a melanoma removed, in 1986. While telepathic mental health professionals are dealing with Ronnie Ragyun, other agents are back tracking the circumstance of his appearance. To date a house with two deaders and a Mad Science machine have been located. Deaders are being backtracked and the Mad Science machine is being taken down and investigated. *''Able Baker'' AKA Donald Dartmouth. Someone that had an A1 security clearance. What activity he did with it is unknown, and would require a lot of prying. The CIA is never forthcoming/ *''Carl Donner'' is not in the fingerprint system. Running his face is difficult with the huge smashed in part. The diver's license photo was sufficient to identify him as Cory Boner. A post-Doc MIT researcher Deaders ordered a lot of food from Tony's a pizza and sub C&W beer and dance joint. They apparently cashed a $50,000 check from Parker & Parker in July. Bought a beater van shortly after that. Moved in to the House a month before "Ronnie Raygun" was picked up. A Ryder truck was used. Possible Timeline: *'T' -- Ronnie Raygun picked upo wandering the road. *'T- 1 day or less' -- Donald Dartmouth and Cory Boner are beaten to death. *'T- 28 days' -- Church ladies rebuffed. *'T- 29 to one day' -- Food bought at Tony's at least 10 times. *'T- one month' -- Donald Dartmouth and Cory Boner move into the foreclosed house under false identities employing a Ryder truck. *'T- three months.' Donald Dartmouth as Able Baker cashes a large check from Parker & Parker and buys a van. Further Investigation Shows: The Pro America Conservative Holding Council (1986-1988) in 1986 set up a trust administered by Goner, Fleecum, & Hard that could be claimed by "Ronnie Raygun" provided he passed a test of knowledge. The trust conservator is Louis Carman. An anonymous phone call alerted them to the presence of Claus/Ronnie. As per the law a report was sent once a year on the trust. A PO box is acquired, In Apple Cove Maine. The box is rented by Cory Applebalm. Mr Applebalm has explained that he was paid a fixed yearly fee to administer the box and send the trust letter and only the trust letter to 1313 Cemetery Lane Hartford, Connecticut. On visiting the location the detectives recovered trust documents surrendered by Mr Addams that indicate possible donors for the Ronnie Raygun trust. Wilbur Newton indicated that the names mentioned where part of King's Row. Stonewalling by the lawyers of the two remaining donors has stalled the investigation. Vague references in notes to a Dr. Russ are trying to be followed with less that success. The Investigation had bogged down on a general lack of clues. Dogged work by the team eventually tracked down. Maria Valinjenko, Russian defector, and Cougar. Maria is Moory Valinjenko the original mad scientist that did the brain tapping work in Soviet Russian. The NKV forced him into is own machine, perversely using a young woman as the victim. Maria Valinjenko indicated that save herself and the two dead guys the works was entirely the dead hand. What started as a well funded conspiracy had devolved to a Mickey Mouse operation with the death of most of the original backers. Maria Valinjenko was sent down to Graybar University the mad science holding facility. Ronnie Raygun was not accused of any crime. He sought magic to alter his appearance to what he remembers, and has taken up a career of public speaking warning people to be ready for breakout ,and pushing Noble Obligation. Not at all what they expected. Mad Science Machine A machine apparently designed to overwrite one anima onto someone else. To the destruction of the first person. It is a cross between a Frankenstein set piece, a 1960s two inch reel to reel video recorder, late 80s high tech, and modern components. It also has a low but present magical element. The tape is a two inch real to real such as used on the first video recorders. According to the ADF it does contain "memory engrams". Magicians say the tape could hold an anima, but does not. While the exact workings of the machine are being worked out it is clear that any use of it is a terrible act of violence on whomever is strapped into the device. Vista City Lich's Call -- 2014 A mysterious Emaciated man calling himself Sir Robert Dupaul d'Avalon warns Chief Alejandro Moody about a vague magical danger to the City. Moody has called Basha who has worked with them before to try and sort it out. Basha laid Sir Robert to rest with his willing cooperation. Matthew Simons proves to be the threat. He has turned to the worship of Dagon after his disastrous term as Mayor and is planing some very exacting and painful revenge. He is confronted and watched. He magically assaults two officers (protected) and is arrested. We understand he had a jailhouse conversion away from the dark cult. Serving 2-5 years as of early 2015 Vista City Los Angeles Killing -- 2014 Noted mystic and medium Xena Mystique was found dead in her home this morning. Police have not issued a cause of death. Chief Charlie Beck of the LAPD has stated that the death is being treated as a homicide at this time. He refused further comment. The murder was caused by a violent ghost the medium had summoned. An evil priest that had deep misogynistic beliefs. The Ghost was dealt with by the DSH. The ghost laid and the haunted item destroyed. Once more the PSA about not messing with the spirits of the dead was repeated. =2015= Vista City Kaiser Car -- 2015 A 1950 Kaiser Virginian is found with an unusual female passenger in Vista City. The driver is one Camellia Williwood a Faun. She is apparently from an alternate Earth c1951. Andrew Carnegie Founder did own a Kiaser Virginian. It was reported stolen on New Year's Day 1952. His Secretary Camille Wilburn went missing at the same time. Neither were ever found. A Dimensional inversion and time slip are believed to be the cause. On Camellia Williwood's world Fauns, Centaurs etc. are part of every day life. They live among Humans. She was Mr. Founder's secretary and yes Mistress. It is considered one the benefits of having a Nymph as your secretary. Easy and casual sex with people they know and like. They came into the world in her grandparents generation. About the time of the US Revolution. From her history it is thought that an attempted ritual by religious zealots to expunge all un-Christian things from the world went terribly wrong. They were consumed in Hellfire and the half world broke open. Europe got hit hard. The US being barely built up at all rolled with the flow. Now they and the Humans live among each other. Most Fauns live cheek to jowl with Humans and when out and about follow Human modesty norms. They have their own enclaves around Human towns and in there clothing optional. Working for Humans is a good way to get money. They pay you for the simplest things, like sex. Centaurs usually live apart, it's a size issue. As they have picked up many Human customs Humans have picked up some of theirs. Society is not nearly as Puritan. Beaches are nude. A successful man having a mistress is not an indication the marriage is on the rocks. A wife not interested in sex will even suggest it. Cuts way down on divorce. Ms.Willowwood ended up moving in with Biff and a Friendship with Sal Thorson and his wife Ariel. Camille Wilburn is still missing, but we have a bad idea what happened to her. Vista City Dumb Marijuana Bombers -- 2015 The Joy Meadow Medical Marijuana Dispensary is attacked by Yakusa gang members with sub-machine guns. Too many gangster movies. The bullet proof glass in the windows saved the day. Between the toughs seeking protection money getting on video and their insistence on imported Japanese shoes they got caught. Vista City Molly Down -- 2015 Molly Abba and Officer Jerry Daves are gunned down in the street in front of the Warp Drive Project. She got better quickly and healed Jerry. The perpetrators where caught and fingered the FBI's terrorists manufacturing program. The political send up was worse than the crime. The Eyrian Empire wanted the criminals extradited, badges or not. They don't recognize immunity for governmental types. Crimes are crimes no matter who does them. The President threw the FBI under the bus to keep Eyrian good will. He also fired the FBI director and hired Angelo Mancuso as his replacement. The FBI was purged with a dose of salts. Department of Super Heroes Frog Daylight Attack -- 2015 Glen Peck of Faux News is eaten by a giant frog as he leaves the New York studio. He is unfortunately rescued by Suzy. He is again threatened by a forg illusion when coming to the Federal Building to be examined for magic. Fairy Godfather is on the loose again and his target is Peck. He has placed an arcane mark on Peck to track him. Using a spell developed by Raphael as a basis Basha crafts a spell to back track Fairy Godfather. After a two month chase around the country Suzy punches him in the mouth and arrests him. He still wants a date. Karl Kolchak finishes the job of destroying Peck. Fairy Godfather destroys the DA offices of both New Orleans and New York by pointing out their corruption. He ends up walking on all changes. Suzy finally manages to get him to seek help with a promised date. DSH Blue Bird Bus -- 2015 6/15 Unseenlie Fey kidnap 23 girls from a school bus. The DSH swings into action entering the half world, kicking ass and taking names. The Unseenlie village is burned as a warning to what happens. Encountered are Evil tree creatures, redcaps, Evil Elves, and some kind of unholy sorceress that didn't get a word in. Evil Elven David Bowie was allowed to run to warn what happens when Humans are crossed. There was some discussion about excess violence. It was pointed out the Unseelie reciprocate kindness with lies and backstabbing. The village got burned. The DSH was backed by Raphael, Orane Blackmane, and Anthony. Vista City William McKinley -- 2015 President Robert M. Russel calls on Bureau-13 to deal with the ghost of president William McKinney who is haunting the Oval Yellow Sitting room. McKinley is forcibly sent ot his fate by Micheal Flynn. A sweep of the White House locates a number of items and locations of evil. (No shit Sherlock.) *''Third floor room with an aura of evil''. -- Reason unknown. *''A jade jar'' -- A gift from Chiang Kai-shek in 1942. A Han Dynasty jar with three bathing woman amid cranes in a natural setting. -- The Jar shattered freeing the women from 62 BCE. the concubines of Imperial Official Won Hong Lu. *Federal side chair and card table -- Last remaining chair and the table from a set ordered by Dolly Madison for the rebuilt White House. It seems the common sitter had a problem. De-viled.. *''Antique whale oil table lamp belong to Andrew Jackson.''-- Drained of the brooding hatred he left behind. *Old glass bottle -- Was found in the basement after the Raygan Administration. No lid it has 'shottle bop" molded in the bottom. It shattered on clensing. *Odd jade figure - A gift from a Captain Eikhah Foote, Yankee trader, to President Polk. The figure is of some manner of humanoid, but it is distorted--over stylized. One cannot tell exactly what is depicted. Destroyed, it was that bad. *Erte bronze -- Acquired in the Kennedy Administration. Bought from a fine art gallery in New York. Simon Grabb Gallery burned in 1987. *Bust of William Henry Harrison -- Commissioned by John Tyler The evil stuff was either purified or destroyed as appropriate and the ghost of a slave girl raped and murdered in the white house kitchen during the Jackson administration was reincarnated. She is living with Dr. Carver Vista City Stolen Stature -- 2015 7-15 The Stature of noted educator Raymond Graines was reported missing from the main campus of Vista City Polytechnic. A ransom noted was "Unless a ransom of three million dollars is paid the statue of that dastardly scoundrel Raymond Graines shall be melted down to make cheap souvenirs. Signal your willingness to pay by placing a personal ad in this paper reading 'Mesopotamia'." -- The Iconoclast Police tracking leads found the missing stature in an Oregon junk yard. It is returned. The mastermind turned out to be James Parcivle. He considered Gaines immoral and a fraud. Gaines was loved and revealed, he was disgraced and forgotten. James Parcivle gets a suspended sentence provided he commits no more crimes in light of his advanced age. Vista City Rock Hammer -- 2015 Bianca Bean locates a rock hammer with strong feelings of anger pain and violence in Weed [[Ca]. She peruses the reason to one Jimmy Two Eyes an old Indian chauvinist. Jimmy is less than helpful and rudely refers her to the shaman. Checking with Standing Bear she is led to the location, a place where a Manitou, "Does not like white people" It appears as a huge black bear. The body of the hammer owner is found, mauled by a bear, much worse for wear and recovered. A system of making magical hazards is instituted. Department of Super Heroes Pirate Day -- 2015 The Royal Caribbean MS Epidemic of the Seas reports being attacked by old fashion, as in sailing ships and canon, pirates. Responding Supers find exactly this. Dealing with Captain Bonny, a rough woman with an exhibitionist streak. The pirates are dealt with.The picturesque ship is towed to Tampa, the pirates themselves enter the system for adaption to the modern world. Department of Super Heros Center of the Earth --2015 Agents follow Dr Francis Withertspoon of the Northern University of Northern Minnesota into a crack in the Earth is says leads to the Elemental Plane of Earth. They rescue the Doctor and his graduate Students from the Jinn. Vista City Well Done -- 2015 A foolish Nora Skychilde evokes a heat elemental that goes after people with magical ability cooking them very thoroughly. Nora is found well done. Her book the 1880 edition of of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna was bookmarked on the Āga para calanē vālā AKA the Firewalker. A creature related to the salamander that with proper control is a useful servant of fire. There are highly specific rules of summoning and control including relationships to volcanoes and to water. She didn't do it right. The outsider is tracked down and destroyed. Nora's magical circle of friends proves snootier than Elves. Vista City Big Cat --2015 7/13 A giant cat is reported in the Northern California Tribal Confederation, eating goats. On investigation there is indeed a giant cat. A really BIG cat. Also encountered is a sparrow the size of a golden eagle, a monster woodchuck and the biggest mule deer ever. What is found is a spell turret. Samantha Whitehorse also gets zapped by this device which turns her into the 50-foot Sheriff. She breaks the spell turret. What follows is a magical hazmat situation and a partial gate that desperately needs closing. The Greyhawke magician responsible, one Aratara, is turned over by the Eyrian Government. He is fined and released, Department of Super Heroes United American Militia -- 2015 Faux News -- Oklahoma City -- An anonymous spokesperson of the United American Militia announced they will begin the cleansing of America from the filth of Aliens "By any means required". They claim they will strike in five days. A bomb goes off in a warehouse in Tall Trees, Montana, a community that consist largely of Tanuki refuges. Two people are injured. Following a series of stupidly left clues leads to an Army Demolition Expert Srg. Fred Royal currently AOWL, and several other persons. They are found at a house in Billings, Montana. The Militia members had kidnapped the Family of Srg Fred Royal, the stupid clues were his deliberate attempts to guide the police. The four militia members go down for kidnapping and terrorism, Srg Fred Royal returns to duty. Case Two The Vista City Church of Blackmane Temple is bombed with (temporary) Casualties. Case Three A Tanuki specialty Grocery store is bombed with (temporary) casualties.) The same cell is responsible for both bombings. They are arrested by dint of normal police work. Case Four A bombing outside the Astral Flame concert in Portland Or. The wounded and dead are healed by the band. They used magic to acquire the perpetrators and turned them over to the police. Lucky perpetrators. This results in seizure of intact computers and breaking open the Home Improvement Code used to talk about terrorist actions. Case Five Investigation indicates a possible attack on the Monroe, OH, Cow Center, formerly the Solid Rock Church and late home of Big Butter Jesus, burned to the ground in 2010 by an act of God. (We are pretty sure of that. It was hideous.} The House of Crafters is advised and the Agia catch four would be terrorist in the act. They are arrested with all the evidence needed. Case Six A roadside bomb is associated with the Trial of Tears incident. Magic helped to locate the bombers and DNA evidence on the bomb itself put them away. The United American Militia has gone to ground. The group's code is an open book and they are under careful watch in case of further action. Moles are being worked in. We expect a change in codes and operation procedure in light of six attacks and zero results. They have gone dark on the web and are communicating via snail mail. The UAM is working on a classic cell system with cells of four. We have yet to work out the organizational structure. They are down, not out. Under Continued Investigation Department of Super Heroes Los Angeles Fire -- 2015 An arson fire badly damages the historic Los Angeles City Hall. The DA and wife flee the country the same night. Might be suspicious. The LAPD is playing 'dog in the manger' over DSH attempts to investigate. This leads to the arrest of the LA County District Attorney, a purge of the whole office that leads to a purge of the Police department being on the take with the Chinese Triads, and ignoring their wife trading efforts, IE kidnapping and slavery. Three top cops shot themselves rather than face trial. The investigation has moved into an off the books rescue operation. *'Location one:' Chinese fat cat. Two Americans, one Chinese girl rescued. BBG left with an arcane mark of doom. *'Location two.' Triad big deal. Six girls including the American, who is pregnant: BBG dumped near naked in Mumbi. *'Location Three:' Governmental type. Hiding in his safe room while the distraction (Illusionary dragons) distracts. He was dug out with two American victims, one they didn't know about, and four Chinese women. BBG dumped in Markia on Greyhawke The remainder of the rescues are moved off stage. =2016= Vista City Bad Baddun Dead -- 2016 A vagrant by the name of John Badun is found messily dead on the block of Central High School. Minus is pants and crotch. The forensics fit the description of a wolverine, an animal not indigenous to Northern California. The cause proves to be a girl named Heather Grace, a freshly minted Sorcerer. Summon Monster 1 and the giant badger thereof. Her school kicks her out and her New age hippy parents nut up thinking they can cure her of it. Heather runs away to join Azarach on the Horse ranch. Thurston Howell III (twitch) Takes her case to see that this is not changed. Vista City Lights in the Desert - 2016 Bureau 13 investigates strange light in the Utah desert. This proves to be a desecrated kiva and the three women cannibalized within. The matter is resolved with heavy clerical help and archeologists, Dr. James Smythe among others. A hostile dig, that is the dig itself fought being dug. The bones were not entirely happy about being dug up either as one proves to be an active and hostile undead. That one is stopped and resurrected. Flynn resurrects her and the other two women, ending the haunting for good. Micheal Flynn makes positive contact with Enlightened Shamans of the Apache. Sadly finds a few that are not. Anthropology gets a first person voice for the Anasazi. They are telling a tale of the people and the war they were involved in that is not going down well with Conservative elements of the local desert tribes. Those fact things, Vista City Dead Ane -- 2016 3/15 Coryban a random Ane is shot along side the Sacramento River in Vista City. They get him better. The murder is tracked down before he can kill again. Cory Willshire, late of the California Department of Corrections was let go in the SRA cleanups. He blames Ane for all his troubles. He has planed terror killing of Ane, but was stopped at one. Cory Willshire was arrested, tried, found guilty, and sent to a nice humane prison. Department of Super Heroes, Boardman -- 2016 4/12 The Fire of Zion church is a front for the Cult of Avix the Kite. They are a typical control everything cult with a limited inner circle. They are covering as a Christian church. They had murdered four young women as sacrifices to the Kite. So far. Investigation started with a missing persons report of a girl that entered the cult and did not come out. In the process of trying to get an undercover agent into the cult investigators where attacked by Corvid Gravewalkers. Several were captured. They proved unmovable being outsiders of a similar nature to devils. A raid of the Church produced instant results. A secret basement held the sacrificial altar, the kites used for the sacrifice and the mostly eaten bodies of the four girls. Molly Abba, whose husband Eecreeana is the deadly foe of the kite and keeps him morbid in the basement of his old house was sent to resurrect the girls, taking them from the Kite and to strike Boardman himself of any connection to magic. Boardman and the four initiates of the Cult go up the river for murder. Vista City Fire Drug -- 2016 5/25 A rash of people spontaneously catching fire is traced to an opioid laced with magic that deliberately caused the drug user to burn rapidly and very completely, leaving only crumbling bones. In Vista City Richard Bell, and Keith Burns, a local rock drummer, in the cop shop, a serious fire. Over the next several days incidences occur all over the country. The new drug Iferna is implicated. A super potent opioid that causes you to spontaneously burst into flame after a sufficient usage. Team Arrow takes the investigation international when the origins are traced to Afghanistan. Zaranj in the Nimruz Province a man known only as Antiqam. On site investigation indicates that the large compound owned by Fasif Karzai, a self proclaimed religious scholar and hater of the wicked women of the United States was the responsible party. Aid from Ane on location to rescue women, and an unknown drone bomber, got the team inside. Fasif Karzai was captured, his enslaved women freed and unfortunately his captive fire elemental was freed as well. Oh Bother. Many many bullets and a load of water suggested by Molly Wallingford dealt with the issue. Fasif Karzai was turned over to US custody by the ADF. He is serving life plus 100 years for the premeditated murder of five people in anti-magic jail. Vista City The Phaser -- 2016 6/07 Bank of America in Vista City was robbed without a break in. Evidence points to a Meta. The clothing used in the robbery is found and later the cell phone. While this is going on Bank of America in San Francisco, the main branch is likewise robbed, this time for 2.5 million. Security footage showed a person freely violating physics by waling through walls at will. Vaults even. While trying to track down the perpetrator, alleged to be Jane Potts, Potts and her girlfriend Angie Alms, managed to get on a colony ship for New Barris. They are out of jurisdiction. The case remains open, but considered cold. There is no legal mechanism to get someone extradited from New Barris. Warrants exist for the arrest of both women should they return to Earth Vista City Zombie Master -- 2016 08/18 Several people show up on New Orleans and nearby areas claiming to have been held as Zombie slaves. Extensive investigation proves that an well organized ring of various persons have been arranging for the seeming death on order of people, for a considerable price. The head of the zombie gang, one Papa Judu AKA Limejello Jones is tracked down to Haiti where he had fled and returned to the United States for trial, without bothering the late corrupt government of Haiti. A lot of people saw criminal trials. The investigation turned over a hornet’s nest of crime. Department of Super Heroes, Trail of Tears -- 2016 8/23 skeletons Digging themselves out in Oklahoma are heading East. It seems to be a front, as they pass a point more are digging themselves out. They look to be moving towards a common direction funneling down to a single group, they are using roads. There are roughly two hundred at this point. The skeletons eventually number so 1700. It was learned they were of Cherokee origin. They were reversing the trail of Tears. Along the way they destroy the grave of Andrew Jackson, scattering his bones who knows where. The DSH concentrated on keeping the walking dead and the living separated. They manged this, no attack on the living happened and the dead were allowed to rebury themselves in the ancestral homeland in the Great Smokey Mt. Shamans indicated that this kind of event was likely to happen again. The restless dead world wide have been more obvious. Department of Superheroes, Dull Ohio -- 2016 9/13 A hole in the ground leading to the astral plane is found. Reason and person unknown. Dr. Strange is called in to consult. Ithlids trying to force their way into the prime and set up a cattle farm. It was brutally and fatally put down. The hole was closed. Vista City Faun Murder -- 2016 10/6 A Faun girl found brutally murdered in the woods near Tulsa Ok. With a clue light environment. A raise dead was sought and acquired. The girl, Sara McCoy indicated that her father had beat her with a pipe for being the spawn of Satan. Clerics prevented a riot in the hospital ER as it was full of accident victims at the time. Arrests were made of the Father and Mother (as an accessory). Sara is getting Faun lessons and dealing, along with her siblings, with their under education and shockingly narrow worldview. =2017= Department of Super Heroes -- Brazen Bank Robbery -- 2017 1/27 A branch of the First Federal Bank of Seattle was robbed during the middle of the night. The branch was blasted into in a brazen fashion the vault breached and the robbers gone before the Police arrived to a scene of total devastation. Investigation allegedly pins the crime on God's Lightning and an unknown meta labeled The Wall. The two are tracked as they move east stopping at Human supremacists clubs called "The Sons of Washington, staying in cheap hotels and trying to fence their stolen goods. They are tracked down to a cabin in Idaho. An all out super fight with Suzy and Molly slapping God's Lightening while Ray and Terrisa dealt with "The Wall". God's Lightning suffered a van to the body and Suzy got the limiter bracelets back on him. He fell down from the trauma. Ray knocked out the Wall by depriving him of oxygen and Terrie disabled him. Both are going to nice humane prison. God's Lightning far away from any heavy machinery. Vista City Abraham Spencer -- 2017 3/21 A package arrives for Sam. The envelope is made of some weird plastic. It has a modern stamp on it. The letter is likewise plastic. CO Sheriff Samantha Whitehorse. Dear Sheriff Whitehorse. I am Abraham Spencer. I write this letter from the 25th century. In your time I am about to commit a terrible crime. On March 24, 2017 In the cone of Mt Shasta I will activate a time machine that will kill everyone within 50 miles of the Shasta cone. I cannot live with what I have done and am about to do. I have learned how to send things back in time to send you this letter. I am burning my own life and that of all the cattle in Montana to do this. Please believe me, your life and that of your friends depends on it. The Late Abraham Spencer Sam took the letter seriously and said Mad Science type was found in the caldera with an alleged time machine. He went noisily screaming about the sanctity of SCIENCE! The hyperspacal physics wonks indicated that his machine could do what the letter said it would. Spence get a nice room at Graybar University. Department of Super Heroes Haiti Crisis -- 2017 3/23 In Haiti a Thing man was not meant to know is destroyed by a combination of the DSH Anthony Allion and the ADF. A massive refuge issue is created as most of Port au Prince is heavily damaged. Magic takes a two tenths hit. The Public is informed. Toni I Queen of Haiti as she destroyed the corrupt and corrupted government. Vista City Active Shooter -- 2017 5-20 There is an active shooter at the Anderson mall. A Van: "Bubble's Birthdays" drops the rat off at the mall. It drives away. Rat saunters to the food court, waving and making like a typical mascot. In food court whips out the gun, screams and start firing at people. Screams of panic people run like hell. Once the food court is cleared and two loads fired the person ditches the rat suit, quickly arraigned it, wearing ninja pajamas. and goes into the rest rooms, where a number of citizens were evacuated. No cameras back there. He would identify the work as that of Wally Dreadman of LA. "Making Your Mark" tattoo shop. He states the work is not more than five years old. Dreadman IDs the tattoo as being on Joey Tireman of Vista City. Yes, the suit was made for Randy Rodent Pizza Palace three years ago. Said Pizza Palace folded 2 years ago. Seems LA parents get all lawsuity when you hand out salmonella with the skee-ball tickets. It kicked around until bought out of a Vista City costume shop, for cash. Joey is tracked down and is offered assistance in getting real work and out of the gang scene. Under Investigation. Vista City Dead Brother -- 2017 5-23 (Titled as VDDB) Dr Phillip Dare would come into the VCPD is states that patient Randy Katz (Nee Katman) is depressed at his brother's frequent dying. It seems that Morris Katz has done this three times. Now hie is missing in an over the ocean plane crash. The Rescue Stations locate the missing plane floating at 17,000 feet in the mid Pacific. Too dangerous to recover as no one will be alive. They do get the black boxes. In the process of trying to discover if a crime has been committed Randy Katz goes missing. Detectives follow his car to Reno, Nv. It is found in the driveway of Morris. With this and the missing Randy as probable cause they search the house finding a great deal of Mad Science gear in the basement. While investigating Moris' house he comes home. He runs from the police, dumping the homeless person he had in is car. Morris leads police on a high speed slightly elevated chase as his car will only clear four meters. The chase ends in the Nevada desert when Morris' car gives up without his leave. Morris Katz claims the cop do not understand, he must get his brother a new body or something very bad will happen. In the past Morris Katz had paid an unknown practitioner of magic for a form of death resistance. He was warned that if he lost is body he would take over the nearest relative, in this case Randy. But, he must get that relative a new body or something very bad would happen. The very bad was not defined. With less than two days to find out they call in magical backup, in this case Starry Windchilde working on contract. She determines that Morris Katz will Die. Randy will come back. Katz Lawyer wishing to get paid is not down with Morris being allowed to expire and is demanding a solution. The solution was calling in Molly Abba for divine intervention. She made Morris over into an immortal and ordered him to turn everything over to his brother. He has some heavy dues to pay. The case was drooped by the police as they lacked anyone to prosecute. It was noted that Randy Catz will be going to the shrink for a while. Vista City Elder Amber Alert -- 2017 7/20 Three Alzheimer patients go missing over a period of ten days. Stan Reynolds, Martha Gomez, and Faith Morgan. A local Indian psychic says they are in Black lake, they are, all dead of blunt force trauma. All dressed in nice clothing. An investigation into the perpetrator indicates that a medical assistant that worked at the Doctor's office all three attended, one Davy Gordon, could be a suspect. A tail sent suspect Davy Gordon running to Las Vegas where is eventually assaults the pursuing officers. A search of his car and house find biosign of all three victims. Presented with evidence he breaks down and admits to the killing, insisting that he was only doing them a favor by killing them before the disease totally destroyed their minds. Davy Gordon is judged mentally unstable and committed to the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic Department of Superheros - Everyone's Lesbian -- 2017 10/23 A woman known only as "Herself" threatened to turn all the world's women into lesbians if she is not given the nation of Sri Lanka. Sri Lankan police immediately start arresting random women and suspected Tamil Tigers. The DSH in the USA does research to show there is credible threat. DSH members Suzy and Molly along with Team Arrow are sent to stop the ritual and rescue the potential sacrifices necessary to power the ritual. More mundane research reveals the names of most of the women in the threat video. Boris knows one and calls her. She flips at once, not realizing the crazy she had signed up for. Boris has a back door. Suzy and Molly brazenly knock on the front door and say yes when asked if they are signing up. Suzy nearly blows the gig on being presented with the "plush pussy" to swear on. They fight Herself and her bully girls. Boris and company hit the back door, they are let in by Natisa, they break into the room the sacrifices are being held in and free them while the fight goes down. DSH Dog Attack -- 2017 12/17 A young woman is found mauled by an apparent large dog, in the nude. Once raised one Kitty Brown says that she was indeed attacked by a giant wolf of some kind. Her and her boyfriend Felix where getting frisky in the weeds and he left to pee for a minute. Then this giant wolf attacked her. Old Jefferson police in the person of Sgt Brodux are glad for DSH assistance and are generally helpful. Kitty's parent are English optional. Kalvin and Andy are glad they are super when happy mauled by same. Kitty's phone recover the boyfriend one Fleix is sought. His parents say he is ill. Felix is indeed a werewolf. With him cured they seek the source and find it in the persons of a little old lady and her pack of were yappy dogs. Cursed-cursed werewolves. Once the car full of yappy dogs was cornered and taken, Julian striped them of the wereness and abused skinwakler belts. One was given to Panther Walks With Him for user if the tribe has need. DSH Barbie Bandit -- 2018 A series of robberies of banks is held by a woman that looks like the Barbie doll and has a huge phaser rifle. The use stolen cars and magical dusguisers. The DSH bait car is taken and the perps are located and arrested. DSH Dripping Springs -- 2018 Texas fuktards try and hold an armed rebellion to re declare the Texas Republic. They are shut down so hard and fast it becomes a party. Only they are not invited. Vista City: Not a Mormon -- 2018 Vandals trash the LDS church on 9th avenue with household garbage, including symbols used by the ELDS church. There is agitation. Police find the places the trash belongs and find a camera showing the trash being taken. Members of the Strong Skeptics community trying to rile the various Mormons into violence are nabbed and charged. Flynn. A Spirited Discussion -- 2018 A ghostly fight is laid to rest in Tulsa, Ok. Flynn, Ghost in the House -- 2019 Jonathan Cilley late of 1838 is haunting the old house chambers. Micheal Flynn, the Gubment's favorite cleric is called to deal with it. The issue is tracked down to his grave having been desecrated and moved. He is replanted in the Village Cemetery, and stays. Several construction guys have steep fines. DSH Shadows of the Past -- 2019 Eastern state Penitentiary historical site is closed due to harm being suffered by visitors. Thye DSH is called in to solve the issue. A long slog of fighting an blessing the old pile until the mast of the evil ghosts and shadows are cornered and destroyed. The Light is let in. Vista City Jewel Heist -- 2019 An unknown gang using a labor mecha robs Schritter's Jewelry store. Investigate indicates a sophisticated alarm defeating technology used on a less than sophisticated security system. Tweo days later an attempt is made on Anderson's Fine Jewelry that fails because there security is not so old. Clues are leading to the Kurukku Gang Yakuza is suspected and several lines of investigation are being pursued. Under Investigation Category:Games Category:VCPD Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural Category:Technology